


Keeping It Quiet

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen receives a text demanding payment in order to keep his relationship with Jared a secret.





	Keeping It Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_biting_smile (quickreaver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the 2019 Spring Fling  
> Gifter: jdl71  
> Giftee: a_biting_smile  
> Beta: yonkyu  
> Pairing: J2 (can include Gen and Danneel, or JDM, or not). Any rating.  
> Prompt: Hush Money

Keeping It Quiet

The comic-con had been a success and now, he and Jared were in their adjoining hotel rooms. He had made sure that Jared had eaten since the man tended to forget things like that when he was excited. They had spent some time together, unwinding before Jared had told him he was exhausted and he had gone to his own room for the night. He had just gotten a goodnight text from Jared so he knew Jared had turned in for the night. Since he knew Jared slept like the dead, Jared would never know he had slipped out of his hotel room.

Jensen paced back and forth in his hotel room, his cell phone in his hand as he read and reread the text he had gotten: hotel bar, fifteen minutes or I tell the world your little secret. He took several deep breaths before finally getting up the nerve to open the door. He peered out into the hallway before making another move. Finding it was empty, he grabbed his jacket and baseball hat and quietly let the door to his hotel room close after himself. As he made his way to the elevator, he slipped his arms into the jacket and then placed the hat on his head, fixing the brim so that his eyes here hidden. He wished he could wear a pair of darkened sunglasses, but that wouldn’t work, not at this time of night. He just had to make it to the bar he had been instructed to go to and then, hopefully, this would all be over. He patted the inside pocket of his jacket and felt the envelope he had placed there earlier. The money was still there. It wasn’t like anyone except Jared had access to his room, but still he had worried about it disappearing. It hadn’t been easy slipping out to the bank earlier, but he had managed it without Jared questioning his whereabouts.

Stepping into the elevator, he pushed the button for the lobby and leaned back against the side of the car, trying to act like nothing was wrong. But everything was. His world was falling apart and he was doing everything in his power to hold it together. He wasn’t going down without a fight. He had been contacted by someone, who had threatened to ruin his life. He had no idea who this person was and he didn’t want to know. He just wanted this nightmare to be over. The person had sent him a text demanding payment in order to keep quiet. He had thought it had been a joke until the next text that had been sent had included a picture of him and Jared. A picture revealing their relationship; they were both naked, him straddling Jared’s thighs, Jared’s large hands cupping his ass as he was clearly sinking down onto Jared’s cock. His face burned as he remembered that moment; seeing the picture of them, their intimacy on display, their privacy invaded. He had no idea how anyone had managed to get into Jared’s trailer on set. Not that it mattered now, because someone had. And while he didn’t care about his secret getting out, he did care about how Jared would be affected. He would do whatever it took to keep Jared safe and out of the gossip rags. 

He loved Jared, had been in love with him from the moment they had moved in together as roommates. But, he had never hoped for anything more than friendship. And then, one night Jared had kissed him. He had stood there in their kitchen, his mouth open and blinking owlishly up at Jared, not knowing what to say or do. Jared had just smiled at him and pulled him to him so their chests were flush against each other and kissed him again. He had pushed himself away from Jared, breaths coming in harsh gasps as he had tried to make sense of things. Of what was enfolding right at that moment between them in the kitchen. “Jared?” he had managed to get out.

“Did I read things wrong?” Jared had asked, his brows furrowed together. “I thought . . . Man, I’m sorry . . . Just forget it, okay?” Jared had pleaded with him, stopping only when he had pulled Jared in for another searing kiss. 

“You didn’t read anything wrong,” Jensen had murmured against Jared’s lips. “Just never thought you wanted anything other than friendship.” 

“I want anything you’re willing to give,” Jared had responded before nipping at his bottom lip.

From that night on, they had been inseparable. But, they had decided they were keeping things quiet; taking things slowly. They didn’t want to ruin what they had between them or with the show. Only a handful of those closest to him had known that he prefered men to women. And to his knowledge, Jared had never said anything to anyone about being into men. But, they were careful; red carpet events saw them with their respective female dates. The first time seeing Jared with Genevieve on his arm after their revelation had hurt. He had thought for sure that Jared would have decided it was easier to end things between them before either got too caught up in their relationship. But, it had already been too late for him. He was in love with Jared. So, with Danneel on his arm he had smiled for the cameras and everyone had inquired about their budding romance. No one had been the wiser that Genevieve and Danneel were just acting their parts. They had fooled everyone and they had been safe. Until now. 

The dinging of the elevator bell signaled he had reached the lobby. Once the doors opened, he stepped out and made his way to the hotel bar where he was supposed to meet his blackmailer. He stood, looking around, trying to determine if he knew or at least recognized anyone. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone beeped, indicating he had received a text. He pulled his phone out and read the message: get a table, order yourself a drink and I’ll find you. Taking a deep breath, he did as he had been instructed. He was about to take a sip of his beer when the chair across from him was pulled out and a man sat down.

“Hey, kid,” JD greeted in his gravelly voice, a wry smile on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Jensen breathed out as he stared at the man who had taken a seat across from him.

JD smiled at Jensen, but it was cold and calculating. “I’m here for my payment. You know the one to keep me quiet. Some might call it hush money, I prefer to call it an insurance policy. You keep paying me and I keep quiet. No one ever has to know about you and Jared.”

“You . . .” Jensen was at a loss for words. He had considered JD a friend. Both he and Jared did. He had never thought the man capable of something like this. “How . . . Why?” Jensen asked as he tried to wrap his mind around what was going on. 

JD leaned in. “Look kid, it’s not personal, not really. Just saw an opportunity and I took it.” He gave a harsh laugh as he lit a cigarette. “If it wasn’t me, it would have been someone else.” He held out his hand to Jensen, palm up, waiting for Jensen to pass him the requested money. “My money,” he demanded. “Oh, and you might want to remind Jared to lock his trailer door the next time he decides to fuck you,” he added smuggly. 

Jensen felt himself bristle at JD’s sarcastic comment and then bit back his reply; that maybe JD should have knocked first before taking it upon himself to just enter someone’s trailer, but he knew that would only cause JD to lash out in some way. He needed to play nice with the man sitting across from him for Jared’s sake. Jensen reached into his jacket and pulled out the envelope. “And how long is this going to continue? What happens if I refuse to pay in the future?” he asked, fearful of what JD could or would do. He knew he would continue to pay; not for himself but to keep Jared safe and blissfully unaware of what their so-called friend was doing.

“Well, we can always come to another arrangement, you and I,” JD responded with a sly smile. “I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to having you in my bed.”

“No, I’ll pay. Just keep Jared out of this. He doesn’t need to ever find out about this. It would kill him,” Jensen replied as he handed the money over to JD. “Promise me,” he begged as he grabbed JD by his wrist. .

JD snorted at Jensen as he took a drag off of his cigarette. “Oh my God, you love him.” He watched as Jensen raised his green eyes up at him. “You’re in love with Jared. You’ll do anything to protect him.” He heard Jensen’s soft “Yes” in response as he started to pull away from Jensen, only to stop as a large hand forcefully grabbed him by the wrist, twisting painfully.

Both seated men looked up to see Jared towering over them, his eyes angrily locked on JD. 

“Jared,” Jensen gasped. 

“We’ll talk about you keeping this from me later,” Jared said quietly, never taking his eyes off of JD. “And you . . . Blackmailing your friends?”

JD wrenched himself free from Jared’s hold. “How did you know?” he asked in surprise.

“Saw Jensen’s phone. I figured he’d talk to me first. But, here we are,” Jared said as he grabbed the money out of JD’s hand. “You wanna tell everyone about us,” he said as he waved his hand between himself and Jensen, “then go ahead. Expose us. We’ll still have each other, because I love him. I’m in this for the long haul. But after today, I never want to see your face again. You’re dead to me, to us,” he said as he handed Jensen back his money and then pulled him out of his seat. “Let’s go,” he murmured to Jensen. 

Jensen started for the lobby, stopped and glanced over his shoulder, hoping Jared was following him and not throwing a punch at JD. He breathed out heavily when he saw that Jared was right behind him and then felt Jared’s hand on the small of his back steering him toward the elevator. They didn’t speak until they reached their floor and Jared had pushed him into Jared’s room and had kissed him.

“Explain this to me,” Jared demanded once he broke their kiss. “Why didn’t you say anything to me? We could have dealt with this together.”

Jensen looked away from Jared, not daring to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to protect you. If this got out, about me, so what,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “But, you, it could ruin you, your career, especially if you decided that this was only some fling before you settled down.” Jensen bit his bottom lip, stopping himself from saying anything else. He tried to walk away from Jared, to go into his own room to give Jared some space, but Jared stopped him.

Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen. “No, you’re not going anywhere. Not until you listen to what I have to say. You don’t have to protect me. And, I’m not with you until someone better comes along. I love you and if the only way for me to prove this to you is for us to go public, then I will. I’ll hold a press conference tomorrow.”

“No,” Jensen whispered. 

Jared let go of Jensen and grabbed his phone, dialing a familiar number. He heard Jensen’s frantic words, “Jared, what are you doing?”, but ignored him. “Hey, Mom, there’s something I’ve got to tell you,” he said as he looked into Jensen’s frightened eyes. “Jensen and I are in a relationship and I figured it’s about time that you knew. I’ll tell you more later, but I’ve gotta go stop Jensen from freaking out,” he said as he ended the call. “Believe me?” he asked Jensen as he tossed his phone aside.

“Yes,” Jensen responded quietly. 

“Good, now why don’t you get undressed and come to bed?” he asked as he offered Jensen his hand. 

Jensen took the offered hand and moved into Jared’s arms. “I love you. You didn’t have to do that. You didn’t have to prove anything to me.”

“I wanted to,” Jared said as he placed a kiss on Jensen’s lips. “Now, have we covered everything for tonight, because I’m exhausted,” he said as he let go of Jensen and began to undress.

“Yeah,” Jensen said as he mimicked Jared’s movements and then crawled into bed with Jared. He settled himself in Jared’s arms and began to drift off the sleep. 

“I love you,” Jared murmured as he kissed Jensen’s head. He didn’t know if JD would expose them and he didn’t care; the one who mattered the most to him was asleep in his arms. Whatever happened next, they’d deal with it together, he mused to himself as he nodded off.


End file.
